ｂｒｏｋｅｎ  ｃｌｏｃｋｓ  ＢＵＩＬＤＩＮＧ  ＢＬＯＣＫＳ
by ghoti mimi
Summary: " There isn't anything I won't do to throw you down. This is /my/ empire. Don't fucking push me. " / " It's broken. Don't even bother. " / " The longer you try the harder you'll fall. " / " Repress the urge, don't try it. You'll be done before you've started. " / Sequel to çαи,т sεε α тнιиg; currently rated for eventual language. [Hiatus, sorry.]
1. Now It Starts

**ｂｒ****ｏｋｅｎ ｃｌｏｃｋｓ ＢＵＩＬＤＩＮＧ ＢＬＯＣＫＳ＿_＿**

❝ ｂｒｉｎｇ ｍｅ ｍｅｎ ｔｏ ｍａｔｃｈ ｍｙ ｍｏｕｎｔａｉｎｓ，  
ｂｒｉｎｇ ｍｅ ｍｅｎ ｔｏ ｍａｔｃｈ ｍｙ ｐｌａｉｎｓ，  
ｍｅｎ ｗｉｔｈ ｅｍｐｉｒｅｓ ｉｎ ｔｈｅｉｒ ｐｕｒｐｏｓｅ，  
ａｎｄ ｎｅｗ ｅｒａｓ ｉｎ ｔｈｅｉｒ ｂｒａｉｎｓ． ❞  
_［ＳＡＭ ＷＡＬＴＥＲ ＦＯＳＳ］_

* * *

"America? America! Are you awake?" He shook the other nation by the shoulders.  
"Alfred!"

"Nnm?" The country stirred, before starting to sit up.  
"Mattie?"

He rubbed his eyes.  
"What's going on? Is this your house..?"

"Yes, it's my house."  
He handed America his glasses.  
"It's Sunday. I broke you out."

The other was silent as he processed this.

"Great."

Canada watches as he sat up correctly and and faced him.

"Let's get this show on the road."

* * *

"What we you going to do?! He's gone, aru!" China exclaimed.

"W-well, first we need to stay calm." Britain almost stuttered. He was just as scared at this revelation.

Each of the countries actions went as followed.

France muttering a string of curses in his native language.  
Russia checking the cell along with Germany.  
England trying to calm China whilst forcing himself not to panic as well.  
Then Japan came down.

"What's going on?"

They turned to their friend.  
"America. He escaped."

Japan blinked in surprise.  
"...'escaped'?"

"Or was broken out." Russia commented.  
"Because if he had escaped, we probably would have heard him, and he'd have done it days ago, when he first woke up."

Silence settled over the room.

"Who would break him out without our knowing? No one knows where this place is except us seven." Ludwig started.

"Is everyone here now? We should take a headcount, aru."

Six.

"Mattieu. Mon petit Canada. Where is he?"

Then it clicked.

"Canada _was_ working with America."

They ran up the now unconventional stairwell as fast as could manage, hoping they'd find _something_ in the house as to the twins' whereabouts.

* * *

_"So you understand now, bro?"  
America stood behind the chair his brother sat on._

_"Yeah, I'm good on that. But, not to be rude or anything, what's your motivation for doing this? Like, why?"_

_There was a moment of silence before Alfred spoke again._

_"Well, I guess, to save the world."_

_"From what?"_

_"...from itself."_

_Matthew turned to face the American._

_"Since you've got that out, tell me the _real_ reason."_

_America sighed.  
"Manifest destiny. Imperialism. The 'save the world' part is also kind of involved too.  
"You should be happy I've included you in this, I almost wanted to do it alone. But I could never leave my brother out. We can rule over everyone else together. You, Prussia and I. My Manifest Empire."_

_"And Prussia?" The nation blinked.  
"When was he in this?"_

_"Since, well, pretty close to the beginning actually. I mean, if you think about it, he's not really a nation anymore. He has no real land of his own. The only to get rid of him would be coming at him physically and killing him hands on. I don't get my hands dirty and don't hire people to do shit like that. So I went and talked to him. Told him about this, mentioned some things, and told him some perks. After a while, he agreed to join up."_

_"He agreed on his own, or did you bribe him?":_

_"All on his own. It was his idea to get Germany in an alliance, even though it'd be faked. Helped me out with that."_

_"Wow."_

_The man sat down on his bed and continued.  
"And you know those not-so-secret meetings you've been going to? He's been there. A spy, basically. Tells me anything and everything from them that I'll need to know."_

_The two sat quietly for a while._

_"You know,,,They're planning to lock you up underground after you go to Arthur's on the twentieth."_

_"Mmhm. How to go about that..."_

_"Well, you could let them, and then I could break you out. They seem to trust me for now. While you're in the cell, they'll probably go through all your stuff here. For clued and anything about this. Stuff about how to stop you." Canada explained._

_"Yeah... That's good. I'll move most of my valuable and important stuff to your house, and leave certain things here _for_ them. Like some of my video files from earlier on." The blue-eyed nation agreed and stated.  
"But I say, leave me there for a few days. The twentieth's a Wednesday. How about you leave me until that Sunday or so. Show them the files during that period of time. I could incorporate that much into this plan."_

_"Okay, yeah. That works."_

_"You got it."_

_They shook hands, nodded, and the Canadian left._

* * *

**_Lets hear it for_**

**CSAT SEQUEL**

**_I actually meant to put this up yesterday. But they school... and stuff... so yeah. But whatever. 3/16 is just a day after 3/15. It doesn't make THAT much of a difference. ^^;;_**

**_Anyway, yeah! CSAT sequel. I wrote CHP1 and (part of?) CHP2 a LONG time ago (like, around the time I was still writing CSAT, before the 20s chapters or something.) so while typing it up I changed a few things so it flowed better. Hopefully I'll start on writing more chapters soon so I don't have all these tiny things. Sorry. ;;;  
_****_I _do_ have school stuff- homework and all that jazz- so upd8s will probably be slow anyway._**

**_Anything in all italics is a flashback. I think that's how I'm gonna do it from now on._**

**_Well, enjoy the sequel from now on~_**


	2. Revelation

**ｂｒｏｋｅｎ ｃｌｏｃｋｓ ＢＵＩＬＤＩＮＧ ＢＬＯＣＫＳ＿****_＿**

_❝ ｈｉｓｔｏｒｙ ｗｉｌｌ ｂｅ ｋｉｎｄ ｔｏ ｍｅ ｆｏｒ _**Ｉ**_ ｉｎｔｅｎｄ ｔｏ ｗｒｉｔｅ ｉｔ． ❞_

_［ ＷＩＮＳＴＯＮ ＣＨＵＲＣＨＩＬＬ ］_

* * *

The other sounded so desperate through the phone. Matthew held it away from his ear on speaker.

"_Mattieu? Canada!_"

The addressee turned to his brother, as if waiting for instructions what to say.

America just shrugged.

"Papa, what is it?"

"_Mon dieu, Mattieu! I'm worried! What is going on? Are you truly working with l'Amerique?_"

"Working with Alfred? Me?" A glance taken at the other nation. A nod in his direction.

"_Oui... are you?_"

A short pause. Then a smug grin.  
"Oui."

Francis must have had his end of the line on speaker, too, as there were vaguely audible gasps as background noise.

"Is there a problem? You all sound surprised. Like you didn't figure it out yourselves."  
Canada walked into his kitchen, resting against the doorframe.  
"Or you did, and denied the plausibility of it."

There were hushed mutters, but nothing he could make out as definite words.

"_I'll... ah... talk to you... later, mon ami._"

"Right." A finger was placed on the end button.  
"Au revoir, papa et cretins."

He stuffed the phone in his back pocket, striding back to America.

"Unable to be traced?"

"Of course."

"Can never be too sure." He never looked up from his laptop.

"Hey, we should probably bring Prussia here." Mattie sat on the other couch across from Alfred.  
"Before they think of trying to lock him up like they did you."

"Right. get on that. I'm almost done with this."

"Gotcha." And out came the Canadian's phone again.

* * *

"_Hey, Gilbert._"

"Ja?" He absent-mindedly watched as Gilbird flew around above his head.  
"What's up?"

"_We were thinking- we meaning Alfred and I- that you'd probably be a little less at risk here at my house. Your brother and the rest of them know Al and I aren't there anymore, and despite knowing very little about how you play a role in this, they still might try to put you under surveillance for Al's vague mentioning you._"

"Ah. That seems smart."  
He turned back to the muted television screen as the chick nestled back into his hair.  
"Why did he mention me?"

"_They were asking stupid questions. Probably figured that would rile them up or something. He didn't say much though._"

Makes some sense, at least. You'll ask more about that when you get there.  
"So when should I leave?"

"_Probably as soon as you can. Can never be too careful about this sorta thing._"

"True."  
The former nation got up, going to his bedroom.  
"I'll be there in a bit."

"_Okay. Bye._"

His phone went in his jacket pocket as he started getting some things together.

* * *

**25 Monday 201X;; Day after being broken out. I have a smart brother.**

_Checked up with D'wailey a few hours after Mattie woke me up at his place. Pretty much all countries are under American control. The only six to not have surrendered by this point in time are really just those rebels that contained me. Not a big hill to surmount, really. Could force them down in a matter of days with the right planning and strategies. Or. Just as easy to let them think they've started to win at something and then crush them under my boot. Might actually do that, now that I think about it. Would definitely piss them off/make them miserable for a while afterwards, that's for sure. I'd enjoy seeing that.  
If I keep rolling with that left turn, then I should start planning that out. I have that one thing being build out west, a few modifications and I could possibly use that for something more..._

_Maze-type thing, maybe. Trap them in different rooms. Manipulate them into surrender.  
Yeah. I like the sound of that, actually. It's good.  
Have to get new blueprints to Gwenth sometime soon if I stick with it- which I probably will. __***Self-reminder: start on that soon.**__  
If all goes well, Prussia, Mattie and I'll be in that building in a month or so. Maybe less. So long as some floors and rooms are built, we'll be there on my order. Eventually they'd probably find out we're at Matt's house anyway. It's not the most security-filled place on the planet.  
I __

He stared at the screen, barely paying attention to Canada coming back.

_I think I'll end this here for now. Mind's starting to go blank for things to write anyway._ **_#DIDW3 __**

"What exactly are you writing, anyway?"

He finally looked up, after password-protecting the entry and closing the computer.  
"Just a type of... journal entry, I suppose. If you can call it that. More like a log type thing; for progress or whatever."

"Ah."  
He shifts the topic.  
"Prussia says he'll be here in a bit. I'm not sure how long "a bit" really is, but presumably soon."

"Good. I can't have an asset taken from me."

There was a few minutes of silence. It was a bit awkward for the both of them.

"How badly do you think they freaked out about you being gone, before they called me?"

"Scale of one to ten?"

"Yeah."

"A hell of a lot more than ten, that's for sure. Maybe like seventeen, or twenty three. Heh."  
He let out a short laugh.

"What about after the call?"

"Maybe still around the twenties range. They seemed freaked that they were actually right about you working with me."

"Do you think they really knew beforehand?"

"Of course. They're not stupid. Not as smart as I am, but not dumbasses. France obviously wouldn't have believed it, though, since he's all "Oh Mattieu is my precious angel and he would never do anything like that on hon hon oh la la" and that shit."

Canada looked on the verge of both laughter and being upset at the American's mocking, but he let the laugh loose anyway.


	3. Making Progress

**ｂｒｏ****ｋｅｎ ｃｌｏｃｋｓ ＢＵＩＬＤＩＮＧ ＢＬＯＣＫＳ＿****_＿**

_❝ ｔｈｅ ｅｎｄ ｍａｙ ｊｕｓｔｉｆｙ ｔｈｅ ｍｅａｎｓ __  
ａｓ ｌｏｎｇ ａｓ ｔｈｅｒｅ ｉｓ ｓｏｍｅｔｈｉｎｇ ｔｈａｔ _**ｊｕｓｔｉｆｉｅｓ ｔｈｅ ｅｎｄ．❞**  
_［ ＬＥＯＮ ＴＲＯＴＳＫＹ ］_

* * *

She wanted to slam her head into the wall. God she was such an idiot.

"Why did I let him..."

"Let him what, ana?"

Mei turned to Kiet.  
"Let him write this stupid document. I'm not free. I never will be. This pretty much states that I am a part of his fucking empire shit!"

She slammed her fists on the table.  
"I'm so stupid..."

"You're not, ana... You didn't know what his underlying plans were. All you knew was that he would separate you from China."  
Thailand placed a hand on her shoulder.  
"It's not your fault..."

She took in a shaky breath, but didn't reply.

* * *

"Prussia."

The former nation stepped into Canada's house, nodding to the American.  
"Alfred. Hallo."

"Oh, Gilbert. You're here earlier than I thought."  
Matthew commented.

"Ja. Left as soon as I could after gathering some stuff. Said to be here ASAP. So Here I am."  
He lifted his bags.  
"Where do I put these?"

"Guest room, second floor. Here, I'll bring it up."  
The German handed Canada his bags and the latter headed upstairs.

"So."

He turned to Alfred.

"So?"

"In a while- not hours or minutes, I mean a few weeks, maybe a moth or so- we'll be transferring to a building Out in, eh, California? Or around there. Forgot the exact location at the moment. But we'll be moving there." Prussia cut him off.

"Why, though?"

He paused.  
"Need to. One, they'll find us here eventually. It's not that hard to figure out. There's not enough security as I'd prefer. Two, that's going to be my main head, main office. Whatever you want to call it. We three are going to live there. Of course, when my reign is fully established, we can live wherever we want. But we'll be there until that happens. It's going to have enough security, enough of practically everything that we'd need."

Prussia processed everything.  
"So, they wouldn't be able to get is at all?"

"Of course they will. That's part of the plan." He sprawled out on the Canadian's couch, relaxed.  
"In fact, we're welcoming them in!"

"Why?!"

"Ah, ah, ah. Plan. Don't ask. It'll all be explained in due time." America waved his finger at Gilbert.

"...right."

"Hungry? There's food in Mattie's kitchen. Probably not much you'd like, but there's food."

"Eh, I'll pass. Probably just gonna take a nap."

"You go do that, I have things to do." He got up and left the room, leaving Prussia to his own devices.

* * *

"D'wailey, do you hear me? What did I just say?"

"_F-find out how the building is going. I u-understand, sir._"

"That's right. Now go." America hung up.  
"God, are they all idiots."

He dialled a different number and tapped his foot.  
"Ganett, how's it going?"

"_Pretty good._"

"What do you mean by that? How many more weeks will it take, and did you get my email?"

"_Yeah, I got it. They started on that yesterday. And about how much longer, uh, 'bout maybe... three weeks? A month? Yeah, sounds about right._"

"Okay. That's good. Contact me when It's done. We're moving there then. Goodbye." He stuffed the phone in his pocket and opened his laptop.

**26 March 201X;; Prussia's arrived at Mattie's.**

_Ganett says there's about a month left of construction. Very good. We'll be settling there as soon as it's done. Honestly I can't wait until it's finished. I'll enjoy all the twists and turns they'll have to go through to find me. Of course, only one of them will actually find _me_, the rest will run into Mattie and Gilbert. Ah, it's going to be marvellous.  
May as well start planning exactly what I'm going to do when the time comes. ***Self-reminder: Plan some shit for that.  
**I suppose I could start on that now, actually...  
Japan could probably go first; easiest. Send him to Canada, have Matt manip him or something. Russia could go to Canada as well, after of course. He could say things about how both Ivan's sisters are under then empire... yes. That's good.  
China could see Gilbert, told about Japan joining and the other Asians. France with Canada, pleading. Of course the Frenchman would say yes to that- his 'son'. Gilbert could pretty much do the same to Ludwig- but obviously in a brotherly way.  
And last, but never least, England. The only one that comes to me. I can decide what exactly I do when the time comes. Y'know, I think I'll end this here. **#DIDW3** __

He closes the laptop and brings it upstairs to his guest room.


	4. Time and Sense

_**Sorry about le delay, lots of school shit going on. There's about 5 weeks left, so soon I'll [hopefully] be able to start upd8ting quicker. ^^;;**_

_**Please enjoy!**_

* * *

**ｂｒｏ****ｋｅｎ ｃｌｏｃｋｓ ＢＵＩＬＤＩＮＧ ＢＬＯＣＫＳ＿****_＿**

❝_ ｔｈｅ ｏｎｌｙ ｔｈｉｎｇ ｎｅｗ ｉｎ ｔｈｅ ｗｏｒｌｄ ｉｓ ｔｈｅ ｈｉｓｔｏｒｙ ｙｏｕ _**ｄｏ ｎｏｔ ｋｎｏｗ**_．_❞  
_［ ＨＡＲＲＹ Ｓ． ＴＲＵＭＡＮ ］_

* * *

They sat in Russia's main room, less panicked than earlier, but with nerves still frazzled.

Germany spoke up.  
"So... what are we supposed to do now?"

"Mattieu, mon petit... why?"

"France," Arthur turned to him curtly.  
"We don't have the time to worry about why Matthew decided to work with his brother. If anything, it's probably _because_ they're brothers. Just leave it at that and move on. We have to plan a battle strategy, or something like that."

The Frenchman sighed.  
"Sorry, Angleterre. I'm just... worried, confused. Something."

"Right." He turned back to the others.  
"And we honestly have to. There's not really anything else we can do. He's made this difficult for us."

"But how, aru? Like you said, it's harder now. He disappeared." China crossed his arms.

"We could ask Gilbert about some things. Alfred did mention him."

"Didn't we try that already?" Francis asks.

"I suppose we could be more direct this time..."  
Germany reaches for his phone, dialling his brother. The others wait.

"_Hey, bruder? What's up?_"

"I... We have some questions for you."

"_We? Who's 'we?' You got your group of frenemies there or something? Haha._"

"Ja, actually."  
His voice gets stern.  
"Do you know anything about America's plan? Are you involved?"

"_Why are you so adamant about this, bruder? Of course I don't. All I know is what Al said on TV._"  
He talks to someone before putting the phone back to his ear.  
"_Sorry, gotta go. Can't use my phone when the plane's taking off. Later!_"

Prussia hangs up, leaving the nations to wonder what's going on.

"He has to be lying, aru. Where's he even going?"

"He's not necessarily lying, Yao, we don't know." England points out, and turns to Germany.  
"He probably won't call back."

"Ja, that's what I was thinking."  
He shoves the phone back in his pocket.  
"I suppose there's a possibility he's lying... we didn't exactly get much out of America, or his videos. There has to be something more."

"Another question is,"  
Ivan stands.  
"Where did they go? Amerika is smart enough to get out of my country and hide."

"Recht, you've got a point. We have to find him before we can do anything drastic."

Russia fetches a globe and map from another room, and they start circling and crossing out possible and improbable places.

* * *

**[**_** March 27**_****** Ｘ ]**

**[_ March 31_ Ｘ ]**

**********[_ April 4_ Ｘ ]**

******[_ April 13_ Ｘ ]**

******16 April 201X;; After weeks of waiting, it's finished.**

_A week earlier than expected, to boot. Good for Ganett. I told the other's already, and they're packing. I've been mostly ready to go for a while now, just had to put away the rest of my loose ends. We'll probably leave around 6 or 7 pm.  
By now, __they've probably figured out where I am. Or, I could presume. If they couldn't figure out that Canada and Prussia are working with me, then I honestly don't know how well their deduction skills are. Either way, we're still moving. I can't wait to see how well the layout looks in person. It'll be _great_. **#DIDW3_**_******  
**

* * *

"So where even is this place, Al?" Canada pauses from his meal to ask.

"Eh, somewhere out in Nevada or so. Dicster knows where, he'll be getting us there after we land in Reno Inter."  
He swallows a forkful of food before continuing.  
"I honestly forgot the exact location; pretty sad for me, hah."

"So, in desert area, or etwas?"

"Yeah. I preferred it out there as opposed to in a crowded city where it'd be hard to get miles of security and actual building space. At least with where it is I can make sure no civilians will get in without my express consent and shit."  
He finishes up and brings the plate to the sink.  
"Of course, I'll be personally inviting _them_ in. But if they want to speak to me, they'll have to go through the Labyrinth first."

Matthew raises an eyebrow at him.  
"You put a _Labyrinth_ in your taking-over-the-world HQ?"

"Why the hell not?"

Gilbert starts laughing, almost choking on his food. Matthew just shakes his head, sighing.  
"Well, nothing's really changed with you."

"Heh."  
Alfred smiles and gives his brother his signature thumbs-up.


	5. Labyrinth Plans

**_Hello readers I have returned :'D_**  
**_Finally finished final exams! I'm outta school babydoll! -smacked-_**  
**_Reason one for not upd8ting, two and three are writer's block, and a fractured wrist. :'''D Not my main hand, but still makes it hard to type or do stuff that needs two hands. [Getting the cast off tomorrow, it's all good.]_**  
**_Hopefully there'll be more upd8s soon, as long as I can get rid of this writer's block. :'D Enjoy I guess!_**

* * *

**ｂｒｏ****ｋｅｎ ｃｌｏｃｋｓ ＢＵＩＬＤＩＮＧ ＢＬＯＣＫＳ＿****_＿**

❝_ ｔｈｅ _**ｓｏｕｌ**_ ｂｅｃｏｍｅｓ ｄｙｅｄ ｗｉｔｈ ｔｈｅ ｃｏｌｏｕｒ ｏｆ ｉｔｓ _**ｔｈｏｕｇｈｔｓ_．_❞**  
_［ ＭＡＲＣＵＳ ＡＵＲＥＬＩＵＳ ］_

* * *

American carries a gold-plated throne-type chair through the large, empty room.

Canada peeks in through the door at the end.  
"What's that for?"

As soon as he puts it down, he replies.  
"A throne, dude. Y'know, where I can sit." He starts walking back at a brisk pace.

"Gonna have one for you and Gilbert too, but they'll be plainer than mine. You can help design if ya' want, otherwise I'll just pick one for you."  
He leans against the wall.  
"So what'd ya' need me for? Somethin' up?"

Matthew shook his head.  
"No, we're okay. Just, kinda wondering... why you put a labyrinth in this place. Like, it's huge already, but a labyrinth?"

He laughs. "I guess it's more of a giant maze, I just like calling it a Labyrinth; it's gonna be necessary when those six come here. I already have a map planned out– speaking of which, I have to show that to you two. Meet me upstairs in the big room. The one that kinda reminds you of a meeting room."

Alfred goes out the door and almost races up the stairs. His brother shrugs and follows, albeit slower and more cautioned.

* * *

"Okay, so here's the map of the Labyrinth." He spreads out the paper on the table. It's colour-coded and has flags in different places.

"Damn, Al. That thing is huge!" Prussia stares at it, and earns a chuckle from the American.

"It takes up the whole basement floor. There are five rooms, seven stairwells, and I did the floorplan myself. He beams.  
"I planned it in a way that you two will have enough time to get to each of your assigned rooms in time for them to arrive there. There are six doors in this area—"  
He points to the closest-to-himself portion of the map with different flags. "The flags are on the doors down there already, so if they have enough brains they'll follow what's set. Bro, you'll get France first. That's this room here."  
The room closest to the bottom-right corner; there's Canadian and French flag stickers on it. "That's room one. You'll convince him to join our cause however you want; he'll most likely end up following because of you. Prussia, while that's going on, you'll be in this other room doing the same with your brother. If I'm right, he'll do the same as France. I'll tell you where you bring them afterwards at a later date."

He takes in a breath as the other two let the information sink in.

"After that, Mattie, you'll go to this room. You'll try to convince Russia; mention his sisters and the Baltics and he'll probably surrender as well. Gil, you have China at this point. I'll have convinced Japan by now– via intercom– so you can use him and the rest of the Asians as bait for him."  
They nod, and he points to the long hallway in the center. "England will be here. It's the quickest one by far. At the end of the hall, there's a stairwell that leads up to the... for lack of another name, throne room. I'll be sitting there, and if I'm right with time you guys will be too."

"What then?" The German cuts in.

"Hold your horses, I'm getting there. Anyway, I'll get him to realize that he's alone, and he'll surrender. That's pretty much it."  
He grins. "And that'll be the world— just like that."

They look from the map to him, and for a few minutes it's silent.

"That's pretty... wow." The Canadian comments.

"I've had this planned for a while– well, the Labyrinth was relatively new, but other than that. I had thought up some way to get them to surrender. I mean, they were done for anyway. I have practically the rest of the world at my disposal, they wouldn't have stood a chance."  
He rolls up the map and keeps it like that with a rubber band.  
"So that's that in a nutshell. I'll probably put this up somewhere for a while and fully show you how you'll get around the Labyrinth sometime soon, definitely gonna be needed. Think I'll take a nap now, I've been running around and I'm gonna need all the sleep I can get for later."

American heads out of the room and for his bedroom, leaving the two others alone.

Canada looks at Prussia for a moment before starting to head out as well.  
"I think I'll retire too. Just 'cause I'm kinda tired. You could probably sleep too, or do... whatever." He shrugs.

"I wouldn't suggest staying up _all_ night though. Just saying."

The German nods, and watches him go.


End file.
